


Lost and Broken

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Chelia is falling apart. Lyon has no idea how to fix her.





	Lost and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Another short thing from tumblr (@ice-bringer), as I was experimenting with small scenes with big emotion... enjoy!

For the first time, Lyon saw Chelia for what she was. Not a godslayer, or a warrior, or a member of his guild; he looked at her shuddering form and saw a young girl, stricken with a grief so strong it was tearing her in half. 

She was panting around her sobs, breath hitching as it drags its way up her throat and then catches, bubbles, causing her to choke and splutter over herself and she shakes. The sound of it reverberates through the trees, and Lyon almost thinks that he sees the tree’s branches bow, as if lowering their heads in a shared melancholy. 

He embraces her tightly, holding her together as she breaks apart before his eyes. Lyon had only ever considered Ur to be his family, possibly even Gray on occasion, but now he feels the weight of a familial connection so strong he tastes it as the copper tainting his tongue. 

There are no words for this, and no way to prepare.

Chelia claws at him, craving a connection stronger than he knows how to give. Still, Lyon tries, smoothing back her knotty hair and rocking her. He does not tell her it will be fine; it won’t be. It’ll be hell, as Chelia surrounds herself with friends who have what she never again will, as she lives a normal life, away from the guild. Away from him. 

Lyon wishes that he could take away her pain, trade himself for her situation, just so he could see her smile again. 

“What am I- am I going to- to _do_?” Her cries swallow the last syllable, but Lyon still feels it as a physical blow. He winces, pressing his lips against her bruises forehead.

“I don’t know, Chelia. I really don’t know.”

 


End file.
